How did I get so lucky?
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: This is a serious of one shots. It may contain a little bit of sexitime, but I will let you know as I go.
1. Chapter 1

The little girl looked around her room wondering where her parents were. She sat up in bed and pushed her long black hair out of her eyes and put her feet down on the floor. She could hear them now. Her mommies were in the living room watching a movie.  
The little one padded very quietly into the living room so know one would notice her. But only her Mommy was on the couch. She reevaluated her options before retreating but instead backed against a pair of legs. She leaned her head back and saw her Mama's face and smiled.  
"Diane Galina Vause. You're supposed to be taking a nap."  
Diane giggled and held her arms up to be held.  
"I woked up Mama."  
Her mother kissed her head and carried her to the couch.  
"Look Al, we've got a visitor."  
Alex Vause looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"Oh my, what are we gonna do Pipes? Surely our little visitor doesn't want to go get ice cream with us." Alex said winking at her wife.

"Yes I do!" Diane squealed. "Down please, Mama."

"Go get some jeans and your shoes on then little miss." Alex told her as her daughter ran off to her room.  
"How did I get so lucky?" Alex asked her wife as she pulled her into a tight embace.  
"You had me smuggle in drug money and then reunited with me in prison." Piper smiled.  
"Oh shut up. You knew you missed me." Alex laughed.  
"Yes I did sweetheart." Piper kissed the love of her life once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper paced around the dressing room in her wedding dress when she heard Reds voice.

"You've got to come out of there sometime Blondie. Preferably soon."

"What if she changes her mind Red?"

"Sweetheart, I have watched the two of you for the past ten years. Shoving your heads up your asses, straightening out again, and shoving them once more. But you are still together and going strong. She won't change her mind."

Piper sighed, thankful that Red was here, since her parents wouldn't even come.

"I'm coming out." Piper said grabbing the door handle.

"Don't make me wait Blondie. I'm getting tired in my old age."

Piper snorted as she tried not to laugh, and opened the door as Nicky and Lorna both came in.

Reds eyes shimmered with tears, and Nicky stared with her mouth open.

"Oh honey you look beautiful." Lorna told her as they hugged. "Are you two ready?"

She asked. Red was walking Piper down the aisle.

"I'm ready when she is." Red told them winking at Piper.

"I'm ready." Piper said grabbing Reds hand.

The music had started and Piper was holding on for dear life on to Reds arm.

"Not so hard Blondie, I'm right here." Red chuckled as the processional started.

"That's our cue." Red smiled at her, "You ready Piper?"

Piper stared at the red head for a moment, Red had never said her name except on very few occasions when the older woman was pissed off. She nodded and the doors opened.

Alex felt her heart fluttering as she watched Piper and Red walk down the aisle together. She had never seen her Piper look so beautiful before and that was saying something. She always thought her love was always beautiful. But today, as she watched her walk towards her, she couldn't think of anything else but Piper in that dress. Her long blonde hair was curled and flowing down her back and around her shoulders and instead of a veil on top of her head, was the tiara that Alex had gotten her when they went to Russia with Red.

When they got closer Alex's breath hitched and her heart started beating faster.

"She's all yours." Red whispered to her and stood Piper in front of her.

"Hi" She said lifting Pipers chin with her pinkie so she could look into her endless blue eyes.

"Hi" She whispered back smiling.

Piper's brother Danny walked up to the stand and smiled at the two women as he started talking. The whole church was quiet as he spoke.

Alex couldn't see or hear anything but Piper until Danny said her name.

"Alex Nicole Vause, do you take Piper Elizabeth Chapmen to be your wife?"

"I do." Alex smiled at Piper as she was asked the same thing.

"I do."

"You may read your vows." Danny said, looking over at Piper.

"Alex Vause, you have given me everything that I know. You've seen me through everything and been my rock for ten years. You are the love of my life, my soulmate, and now my wife. I will hold you when things get hard, I will stand by you as we continue to face the world together. I love you." Piper had tears in her eyes, as did Alex. She held her hands tighter as she began to speak.

"Piper Elizabeth. Words can't explain how much I love you. I have loved you for ten years and I will love you for forever more. I will never stop loving you Pipes. I will hold you forever and I promise to always be the big spoon if you are my little spoon. You are my life, my soulmate and now my wife. You're stuck with me now kid." Alex saw Piper's smile get wider as they waited for Danny to finish up.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Alex heard Nicky's whooping, Carrie's cat calls and ignored them all as she pulled her wife to her gently and kissed her softly but firmly.

"I love you Pipes." She could feel Pipers smile against her lips.

"I love you too Alex."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is an updated version with some sexitime in it. Comments are appreciated and please be aware that I don't write sexitime scenes very often, so bear with me.**

 **Thanks**

 **MissP**

April 27

2pm

"Well?" Alex paced around the bedroom waiting for Piper to open the bathroom door and tell her.

"Thirty seconds Alex. Unknot your panties."

Alex huffed and crossed her arms and she began to pace again.

"Jeeze babe, you're wearing the carpet out." Piper smiled at her wife, a grin from ear to ear that Alex swore could be seen from the New York skyline.

"It's positive babe." Piper told her.

Alex couldn't believe it, she stared at Piper, her beautiful amazing Piper. She ran across the room and grabbed Piper in her arms and held her tight.

"We're going to be parents Pipes." She stated, staring at those beautiful blue eyes.

"Scary, isn't it?" Piper asked her.

"Terrifying." Alex told her.

Terrifying wasn't even the beginning of it. She couldn't fathom the fear she had for bringing a child into this world. She'd been the product of a one night stand with a 'rock star', raised by a single mother.

But this baby, this baby had a chance at an amazing childhood so much better than her own had been. With Piper as a mother a child wouldn't want or need for anything. Yes, Piper was going to be the best mother any child could have. She was already like a second mother to Finn. Holly…..Polly, always joked that he preferred the blonde over his own mother. He loved Alex too.

"You're going to be a great mother Alex." Piper told her as if she could read her mind.

"I hope so." Alex told her. "Let's celebrate. You call Polly. I'll text Nicky and Red."

Piper smiled at her wife, Alex had been trying hard to get along with Polly. Her best friend would be please that she finally 'remembered' her name.

She took out her phone and dialed her friend's number. Alex had already left the room when Nicky's ringtone came on. Nicky would be the first one to call, with Red not far behind her. Piper chuckled to herself as Polly picked up.

Alex was in the living room talking to Nicky and could hear Piper squealing and talking names to Polly.

"So, Blondie's finally knocked up eh?"

"Yea she is." Alex told her. She was hoping her friend hadn't noticed her voice shaking.

"You okay Vause?" _Shit_

"Yes. No. Hell Nicky I don't know. I'm happy as fuck…"

"Calm your shit Vause. You're gonna be fine."

"What if I fuck this up?"

"You aren't going to fuck this up Alex." Nicky told her, that sass had gone out of her voice and she had gone into best friend mode. "This kid is going to love you. Any kid would be lucky to have you and Blondie as parents."

Alex smiled as Piper came out of the bedroom.

"Red said she's making the baby shower cake. No arguments." She said smiling from ear to ear.

Alex laughed as Nicky made a few more comments and hung up.

"See you later 'Mommy'"

Piper smiled, watched her wife hang up and then closed the distance between the two of them.

"Hi."

Alex brought her lips down to her wife's.

"Hi."

She could feel Piper smile against her lips as her tongue traced the bottom one, asking for entry. She opened them and immediately began a dance that they both knew very well.

"Polly's picking us up for dinner at 7." Piper told her, tracing a finger down the valley between Alex's breasts.

Her breath hitched, "And?" She asked as Piper pushed her backward into the bedroom.

She didn't answer, instead she hooked her fingers under Alex's shirt and pulled it over her head. She did the same thing and kissed her hard.

Wanting to take control, Alex wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and waited for her to wrap her legs around her.

She laid the blonde beauty in the middle of the bed and kissed every inch of her face, making her way down to Pipers neck. She kissed her pulse point and finished her escapade by sucking and then nipping at the skin on the sensitive spot.

"Alex!"

Alex smiled and brought her head up to gaze at her wife.

"Why'd you stop?" Piper asked, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen.

"Oh you want me to keep going?" Alex smiled deviously at her wife, kissing her again.

Piper knew all too well what Alex was going to do, she didn't want to be teased right now. Instead she slipped her hand between them and cupped her wife's sex, putting pressure at the base of her hand, knowing what it would do.

Alex jerked her hips when her wife's hand began to rub her pussy outside of her pants.

The look in Pipers eyes told her everything she needed to know and Alex began to kiss down her chest and paw at her bra clad breasts.

"This needs to be off." She growled as she reached under her wife and unhooked it. She straddled Pipers knees and took her bra off as well and bent down to take one of her pert nipples into her mouth.

She could feel herself getting wetter as the blonde moaned and switched to the other nipple while she guided Pipers hand back down to her pussy. This time her wife slipped her fingers into her waist band and began to massage her wet folds. Both women began to moan as they pleased each other.

"I want to taste you." Piper told her. Alex felt herself gush as her wife slid her fingers from her core and began to suck them.

Feeling as if she couldn't wait, she slipped her jeans off and slid Pipers off as well and climbed on top of her, positioning her soaked pussy over her wife's mouth.

At the first swipe of her tongue Alex felt herself begin to come undone.

"Oh god Pipes." She moaned, right before doing the same to her wife.

The raven haired woman because to lick Pipers sex without abandon, drawing her mouth to a close around her clit and plunging two fingers into her waiting hole.

"Al….Alex….I'm so close. Please…please don't stop."

Piper moaned as Alex pumped her fingers in and out of her. She did the same to Alex with her tongue, curling it as best she could inside her wife.

Alex felt herself let go first, she could feel Piper lapping her juices up as they rushed out. She wanted to see Pipers face as she melted around her and repositioned herself where she was looking her wife in the eye as her walls contracted around her fingers.

"Pipes." Alex whispered as she helped her wife come down from the powerful orgasm that had just over taken her.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Piper."

Alex looked over at the alarm clock on her night stand and decided that they had time for a quick nap before dinner.

"Come here my little spoon. Let's take a nap." She wrapped her arms around Piper, letting her hands rest on the blonde's stomach and closed her eyes. All thoughts of doubt we erased as she felt Pipers hands lay on top of hers.


End file.
